infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffalo WHR-HP-G300N
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WHR-HP-G300N __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = FDI-09101621-0 CPU Type = Atheros AR7240 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR7240 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2.3A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 5.6 x 4.9 x 1 in. USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 SP2 - build 13406 - 20091207 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Offical DD-WRT build on buffalo support website Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2X2 MIMO RP-SMA Antennas Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.412 - 2.462MHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting Per LOM Set your pc to static ip 192.168.11.2, netmask 255.255.255.0, gateway 192.168.11.1 open a cmd window and type arp -s 192.168.11.1 ro:ut:er:ma:c open your tftp program, enter filename, destination ip and set retries to 100. Don't start the tftp transfer yet. (Destination is the router at 192.168.11.1) Power on the router, wait 5 seconds and then start the tftp transfer at the pc. It will normally take another 5-10 seconds before the transfer starts. The above works for WHR-HP-G300N which is basically the same router as WHR-HP-GN JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes These units not only support DD-WRT, but they ship with it from the factory. You can revert them to Buffalo's proprietary firmware if desired, though that firmware has reduced functionality. Both Buffalo's branded DD-WRT version and the standard DD-WRT distribution version have bugs that lead to crashing under high load, high connection count situations. BitTorrent is particularly problematic. I am not aware of a way to fix this through configuration options and there has been no patch by Buffalo or DD-WRT. OpenWRT "Attitude Adjustment" V 12.09 works very well on these units and can be flashed from the DD-WRT upgrade page of the web based admin interface using the file openwrt-ar71xx-generic-whr-hp-g300n-squashfs-factory.bin. OpenWRT works very well and even under abusive loads remains stable. I consider this the preferred firmware for the device. These routers also have removable antennas and work quite well with enhanced antennas like D-Link's ANT24-0700 Note that all the above information is based on the hardware revision A1 version of the Buffalo WHR-HP-G300N Tachyon - '13 Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!